Archangels (DAM)
The Archangels are the four Pillars of the magick performed by the Messianic Voices. They were: Gavri-El (who has dominion over fire, healing, motion, and reason), Mikha-El (who has dominion over leadership, light, and war), Repha-El (who has dominion over creativity, peace, and water), and Uri-El (who has dominion over darkness, death, fear, and earth). Overview The Pillars of the Messianic Voices are the Archangels, who carry on their backs the Four Elements. Although referred to here by their ancient Hebrew names, these entities are typically addressed by an individual Voice in a manner appropriate to his upbringing (thus, a Muslim knows Gavri-El as Jebr-il and a Christian Mikha-El as Michael). These four beings are the chief executors of the Divine Plan, and in them might all goodly ends be found. Sample Foci: Holy symbol (Crucifix, Menorah, etc. ), Prayer, religious writings or songs Gavri-El (Dominion Over Fire, Healing, Motion, and Reason) Tied inextricably to the element of Fire, Gavri-EL is a maker and a destroyer. As a messenger on swift wings, he bears tidings from Heaven and inspires with the bright blaze of creativity. Intellect and reason are his, and he drives back the darkness with the gift of enlightened thought. He keeps the secrets of motion and travel, and he purges with the conflagration anything that is offensive to Divine sight, so that something good and worthy should grow up from the ashes. He is the Trumpeter and the Scholar, sage-militant of the Archangels. Sample Foci: Candles or incense, scrolls and texts or other means of keeping or heralding information or tidings, trumpets or other wind instruments, voice and speech Specialties: Creation out of Destruction, Fire, Flight, Interplanar Travel, Unassailable Logic Mikha-El (Dominion Over Leadership, Light And War) This is the power of the sun, of Divine retribution, the authority of the general of God's army. Mikha-El's instrument is the world and it is he who lays low the foe of Creation itself. He is the patron of strength, leadership, light, righteous fury, and holy vengeance. Mikha-El is an angel of war, the fist that strikes the Enemy, be he named Lucifer, Shaitan, or Iblis. The Messianic Voices call upon Mikha-El for inspiration in battle or for matters pertaining to nobility or illumination. Also, it is he who intercedes when directly opposing evil, in any of its numberless forms. Sample Foci: Battle, Ensuring Compliance, Inspiring Awe, Sunlight Specialties: Battle-cries and fierce shouting, gold, light, swords or armor, white garments Repha-El (Dominion Over Creativity, Peace And Water) The artisan and artist among the Seraphim, Repha-El governs the creative spirit. While Gavri-El is reason, Repha-El is passion. He is associated with water, mystery, and imagination. He is a healer and a guide, a protector against demons. This Seraph watches over the sick and the lost and cares for those often overlooked by his more zealous brethren. Of the four who offer their intercession to the Messianic Voices, Repha-El is perhaps the most humane and is certainly the most empathetic toward humanity. He teaches compassion and admonishes his followers to extend an open hand to others. Still, he is a foe to those who would harm the innocent and interposes himself between such people and the forces of evil. He demands the same of those who would call upon him. Sample Foci: Christmas, music, paintings or sculptures, soothing words or gestures, water (especially purified or holy) Specialties: Creating Hope, Healing, Inspiration, Warding Against Evil, Water Uri-El (Dominion Over Darkness, Death, Fear And Earth) The Angel of Death, Uri-El is responsible for endings. He guards the way between life and death and is a foe of those who cheat the grave. He is grim and forever alone, made distant from the joys of the living world by his dark but necessary work. He reaps the souls of beggar and king alike and is the warder of the Earth, the resting place of the bones of mortal men. A reluctant destroyer, he is dispassionate and reserved, confident in his work but without love of slaughter. Uri-El, as mortality's keeper, is perhaps the most feared of the Seraphim. He has authority over night, solitude, silence and mercy a well as extinguishing the light of life. Sample Foci: Ashes, bone , dust or day, Last Rites or other benedictions, shrouds and burial garment Specialties: Decay, Interacting with the Dead, Preventing Death, Shadows, Silence References *DAM: Dark Ages: Mage Rulebook, p. 110-113 Category:Dark Ages: Mage glossary